


Don't think... obey

by IcedLexatte



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedLexatte/pseuds/IcedLexatte
Summary: I wanted to test out writing a x reader fic and this is what happened. Cinder Fall / female readerYou're captured by cinder after trying to attack her and "decide" to join her side





	Don't think... obey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeriin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeriin/gifts).



Glancing down at you as you lie there defenceless on the floor, I can’t help but grin a little bit. The fact anyone would believe they could defeat me was laughable. After all I was one of the most infamous “criminals” in the entirety of remnant. 

But there you were, lying on the floor with blood pouring from you. Your injuries were not life threatening but enough to immobilize you. 

“What did you think was going to happen here?” the contempt I feel for you in this moment is almost enough for me to end you right here. However seeing the pure fear on your face filled my brain with more fun ideas.

“Do you want to live?” I ask, crouching down to your level. 

As you look away from me, I turn your head to make you look at me. This time grabbing the sword from my belt, I ask you again. 

Your answer never mattered to me at all, you being alive was more fun for now. Such a brave and heroic girl, but not the smartest thinking they could take on Cinder Fall single handedly. Knowing that in these moments you would obey anything I told you pleased me. 

“Stand up” I command you, wanting to start out slowly. The pure agony on your face , is one of the most amusing things I have ever seen. 

“You’ll obey whatever I tell you , like the good little hero you are, won’t you?” I ask in my most belittling tone. 

Obviously being scared you can only manage to nod your head in agreement. Taking a few steps towards you, I quickly shove you back onto the ground. Your cries and whimpers of pain didn’t bother me at all, if anything they were making this more exciting. 

Realizing that you’re a hero, I figure you can’t really be trusted. As I’m towering over your aching body on the floor, I pull out some rope. Tightly binding your hands together should be enough to stop you moving around. 

“You almost hurt me, when you attacked. So I’m going to hurt you” right as I stand on your throat.

This causes you to choke and gasp for air, the pain you’re feeling must be horrible. 

After a while I stop standing on you, once again I crouch down next to you. Seeing your scared face this close up was an incredible sight. 

“Are you sorry for what you did?” I ask, but with you still choking and gasping for air I get no reply.

With a swift slap to the face, I ask you again. However this time instead of apologizing, you let out a little gasp and a moan. I couldn’t believe that you were enjoying this, what kind of person would enjoy this?

This time I give you another slap, harder this time. This too gets the same reaction from you, this was apparently enjoyable to you. This however wasn’t the worst thing in the world, and quite frankly this situation was exciting to me too.

Maybe I should see how much you were willing to do for your freedom? Crouching over your face for a few seconds, wondering if this was too far. Sitting down right on your face I hear the same moans as before as your tongue instinctively doing exactly what I wanted. 

With your gasping sounds, it wasn’t long before I was cumming. Admittedly surprised by how good you were at that I take a few moments to catch my breath before getting back to my feet. 

Now the look on fearful look on your face had almost been replaced with one of admiration. This could be better than the fear, you were obedient and did whatever I told you. Perhaps I could use for you in the longer term too. 

Reaching for my sword just in case you declined my offer , like the stupid hero type you are. I look down at you, pointing it at your throat.

“You’re surprisingly obedient , if you still want to live. Someone like you could be of use to me” 

In your tied up and overwhelmed state all you can muster up is a nod and a slight moan again.

“I’m glad you made the right choice, you’ll make a good underling… or pet” I trailed off. 

I suppose if I was going to keep you, taking care of you was of importance too. But someone of my importance would not be doing anything like that in return. Grabbing the hilt of my weapon , I slowly insert it into you. 

Judging by the gasps and moans increasing in volume and intensity, I can only assume that you got what you needed. But now my weapon was dirty, which could easily be fixed, by shoving the end into your mouth. 

With you cleaning my weapon with your mouth I had no doubt that I would be able to use you for a lot of things.


End file.
